


#comingoutAvenger

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Avengers Pride Month 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Awesome Clint Barton, Bisexual Character, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Fluff, Gay Character, Gen, I couldn't resist, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Light Angst, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pansexual Character, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pride, Pride Parades, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, Twitter Fic, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: The Avengers live tweet pride. Coming out ensues.





	#comingoutAvenger

**Earth’s Mightiest** ✅ @theAvengers 

Join us at #NYCPride this Friday! #pride #queervengers #allies

[An image of the Pride Banner used to promote the event.]

_Replies 4.7K_ _Retweets 81K_ _Likes 414K_

> > **Betty** @betonbrant

> #queervengers ?? *dies*

> _Replies 0 Retweets 27 Likes 51_

> > **Spidey** ✅ @sbiderman

> Finally, we join forces as #queer! #pride #makespideyanavenger

> Replies 3.1K Retweets 19K Likes 160K

> > **Cathy** @MamaJenkins

> And these people are supposed to be our children’s role models? Disgusting! #boycottavengers

> Replies 106 Retweets 5.2K Likes 11K

* * *

**BuzzFeed** ✅ @BuzzFeed

15 Enlightening Photos Putting the #queervengers in a New Light

_Replies 4_ _Retweets 18_ _Likes 173_

> > **Petey** @beterbarker

> lol good try sweaty

> Replies 0 Retweets 5 Likes 19

* * *

**Earth’s Mightiest** ✅ @theAvengers

Just arrived! Excited to meet more members of the community! #pride #queervengers #allies

[An image of the Avengers smiling and posing goofily at the entrance of the parade ground, all in various pride gear.]

_Replies 3.9K_ _Retweets 76K_ _Likes 395K_

> > **whomst??** @goddessofasgard

> #queervengers?? my skin is clear and my depression is cured

> Replies 0 Retweets 49 Likes 506

> > **Jeremy Wood** @JeremyWood

> Looks like I have to return Alex’s Captain America shield. #boycottavengers

> Replies 1.4K Retweets 407 Likes 673

> > **< 3 Black Widow <3** @lesbihonest

> But who is lgbti and who is a????

> Replies #5 Retweets 3.2K Likes 4.5K

> > > **Petey** @beterbarker

> > blocked

> > Replies 12 Retweets 2.1K Likes #5.3K

> > > > **Dr. Bruce Banner** ✅ @DrBanner

> > > rt

> > > Replies 506 Retweets 978 Likes 2.4K

* * *

 **Earth’s Mightiest** ✅ @theAvengers

As requested: Select Avengers will be coming out! #queervengers

_Replies 14K_ _Retweets 17K_ _Likes 22K_

* * *

**I AM** ✅ @TonyStark

Kicking out #comingoutAvenger as a pansexual, demiromantic mess! #pride #queervengers

_Replies 33K_ _Retweets 29K_ _Likes 47K_

> > **Petey** @beterbarker
> 
> Congrats dad! 
> 
> _Replies 14_ _Retweets 30_ _Likes 17_
>
>> > **Betty** @betonbrant 
>> 
>> ?? Peter what
>> 
>> _Replies 0_ _Retweets 48_ _Likes 29_

* * *

 **Spidey** ✅ @sbiderman

y’all already know I'm a bi disaster

#comingoutAvenger #makespideyanavenger

_Replies 1.9K_ _Retweets 7.2K_ _Likes 66K_

> > **#1 Spidey Fan** @spidermanimagines 
> 
> we love a bicon
> 
> _Replies 84_ _Retweets 947_ _Likes 1.7K_
>
>> > **Petey** @beterbarker
>> 
>> omg yes 
>> 
>> _Replies 0_ _Retweets 0_ _Likes 3_

* * *

 **Earth’s Mightiest** ✅ @theAvengers

Meeting fans! Goofing off! Cheering on the community! That’s what the #queervengers are all about! 

[A series of selfies with various Avengers with pride goers. Various peace signs, laughing faces, and hearts are seen.]

_Replies 1.8K_ _Retweets 10K_ _Likes 84K_

* * *

**Dr. Bruce Banner** ✅ @DrBanner

#comingoutAvenger as the asexual, homoromantic broom and dustpan to @TonyStark’s pan mess

[A selfie of Bruce and Tony kissing and giving each other bunny ears.]

_Replies 3.8K_ _Retweets 10K_ _Likes 36K_

> > **Aspec and Proud** @aceinspace
> 
> Ace representation in the mainstream? I never thought I’d live to see this day!!
> 
> _Replies 16_ _Retweets 84_ _Likes 207_
>
>> > **Dr. Bruce Banner** ✅ @DrBanner 
>> 
>> I’m so glad to finally be out and bringing attention to Aspec people. The A in LGBTQIA is for ace, aro, and agender, no one else!
>> 
>> _Replies 27_ _Retweets 483_ _Likes 5.7K_
>>
>>> > **I AM** ✅ @TonyStark
>>> 
>>> Hulk isn’t the only angry one <3 
>>> 
>>> _Replies 211_ _Retweets 2.4K_ _Likes 24K_

* * *

 **cap** ✅ @manwithaplan

I’ve been cheated from being a gay icon for one generation, I’m not letting stigma stop me again #comingoutAvenger #pride

[picture description]

_Replies 2.2K_ _Retweets 27K_ _Likes 125K_

> > **Falcon** ✅ @SamWilson 
> 
> There goes your perfect Catholic boy image… 
> 
> _Replies 994_ _Retweets 22K_ _Likes 121K_
>
>> > **cap** ✅ @manwithaplan
>> 
>> Sadly, I don’t think that will stop the conservatives
>> 
>> _Replies 288_ _Retweets 2.9K_ _Likes 28K_

> > **friendly neighborhood** @deadpool
> 
> Finally my fantasy to be @manwithaplan’s boy toy can be fulfilled 
> 
> _Replies 32_ _Retweets 1.5K_ _Likes 5.4K_
>
>> > **The Winter** ✅ @barnes
>> 
>> step off Wilson
>> 
>> _Replies 17_ _Retweets 838_ _Likes 5.4K_
>>
>>> > **The Winter** ✅ @barnes
>>> 
>>> on an unrelated note: #comingoutAvenger as the dumbass who fell in love with @manwithaplan #gaypride #fucksteverogers
>>> 
>>> _Replies 3.1K_ _Retweets 4.5K_ _Likes 11K_
>>>
>>>> > **cap** ✅ @manwithaplan 
>>>> 
>>>> Seriously, Buck?
>>>> 
>>>> _Replies 1.5K_ _Retweets 2.1K_ _Likes 19K_
>>>>
>>>>> > **Petey** @beterbarker
>>>>> 
>>>>> #Americasass due to his sheer idiocy
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Replies 1_ _Retweets 23_ _Likes 248_
>>>>>
>>>>>> > **I AM** ✅ @TonyStark
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> What on earth, kid?
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> _Replies 207_ _Retweets 3.2K_ _Likes 4.5K_

* * *

**Betty** @betonbrant

#comingoutAvenger is making me so soft

_Replies 42_ _Retweets 432_ _Likes 1.8K_

> > **Petey** @beterbarker
> 
> mood
> 
> _Replies 1_ _Retweets 56_ _Likes 302_
>
>> > **I AM** ✅ @TonyStark
>> 
>> Kid, what on Earth?!?
>> 
>> _Replies 893_ _Retweets 2.1K_ _Likes 1.8K_

* * *

**The Winter** ✅ @barnes

#comingoutAvenger photo cred: @sbiderman

[An image of Steve and Bucky napping lazily on the couch in the Avenger’s Compound. The intimacy is clear.]

_Replies 389_ _Retweets 4.2K_ _Likes 7.6K_

> > **Kiss me Cap** @capSTANamerica
> 
> ??? but which #queervengers
> 
> _Replies 23_ _Retweets 103_ _Likes 543_
>
>> > **The Winter** ✅ @barnes
>> 
>> ooo one (1) inappropriate question
>> 
>> _Replies 49_ _Retweets 783_ _Likes 4.3K_

* * *

**Kiss me Cap** @capSTANamerica

#comingoutAvenger Recap: Tony Stark- pansexual, demiromantic, Bruce Banner- asexual, homoromantic, Steve Rogers- gay, Bucky Barnes- gay, Spider-Man- bisexual 

@arrowguy @blackwidow @WarMachine @SamWilson are you all going to come out too?? #queervengers

_Replies 46_ _Retweets 543_ _Likes 2.9_

> > **Natasha Romanov** ✅ @blackwidow
> 
> I'll let you know I when I do. 
> 
> _Replies 3.4K_ _Retweets 7.5K_ _Likes 8.9K_

> > **Clint Spy the** ✅ @arrowguy
> 
> I’m as straight as an arrow but as ally as a bow
> 
> _Replies 3.2K_ _Retweets 7.6K_ _Likes 9.4K_
>
>> > **Hawkeye** ✅ @katebishop
>> 
>> that’s literally meaningless
>> 
>> _Replies 45_ _Retweets 42_ _Likes 76_
>> 
>> > **Earth’s Mightiest** ✅ @theAvengers 
>> 
>> We still love you @arrowguy! No matter what Kate says! #queervengers
>> 
>> _Replies 720_ _Retweets 1.9K_ _Likes 24K_

* * *

**Petey** @beterbarker

@katebishop who are you and why are you calling out Clint?!?!

_Replies 28_ _Retweets 457_ _Likes #3.4K_

> > **Clint Spy the** ✅ @arrowguy
> 
> oh god @TonyStark run
> 
> _Replies 438_ _Retweets 735_ _Likes 9.2K_
>
>> > **I AM** ✅ @TonyStark
>> 
>> shit...
>> 
>> _Replies 876_ _Retweets 7.4K_ _Likes 7.6K_

> > **Hawkeye** ✅ @katebishop
> 
> @beterbarker DM me
> 
> _Replies 0_ _Retweets 43_ _Likes 54_

* * *

**Earth’s Mightiest** ✅ @theAvengers

We are all so happy to be shedding light on the commonality of LGBTQIAP+ people! Stigma is a villain worse than most, help us spread hope! #queervengers #endthestigma

_Replies 2.6K_ _Retweets 115K_ _Likes 176K_

> > **Falcon** ✅ @SamWilson 
> 
> So glad to live in a world where my closest friends can come out and be accepted #endthestigma #proudtobeanally
> 
> _Replies 1.8K_ _Retweets 7.5K_ _Likes 60K_

* * *

**I AM** ✅ @TonyStark

Thanks for all the support! Many of us were concerned about the backlash of what it means to be LGBT+ but never have we been more proven wrong (@DrBanner) #queervengers

_Replies 3.9K_ _Retweets 65K_ _Likes 196K_

> > **James Rhodes** ✅ @WarMachine
> 
> Call him out Tony, he deserves it after all he put us through in April
> 
> _Replies 768_ _Retweets 5.6K_ _Likes 57K_
>
>> > **I ironstan** @fe-male
>> 
>> trouble in paradise? Spill the tea boys
>> 
>> _Replies 54_ _Retweets 986_ _Likes 1.4K_
>>
>>> > **I AM** ✅ @TonyStark
>>> 
>>> Yeah @DrBanner spill
>>> 
>>> _Replies 443_ _Retweets 6.3K_ _Likes 45K_
>>>
>>>> > **Dr. Bruce Banner** ✅ @DrBanner 
>>>> 
>>>> No comment. 
>>>> 
>>>> _Replies 225_ _Retweets 4.3K_ _Likes 30K_
>>>>
>>>>> > **Natasha Romanov** ✅ @blackwidow
>>>>> 
>>>>> I already used that one. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Replies 534_ _Retweets 7.5K_ _Likes 46K_
>>>>>
>>>>>> > **Dr. Bruce Banner** ✅ @DrBanner 
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> I plead the fifth. 
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> _Replies 342_ _Retweets 2.2K_ _Likes 26K_

* * *

**Earth’s Mightiest** ✅ @theAvengers

The parade was, of course, fantastic! #pride has never been more beautiful! This month is always an honor to celebrate, but #pride doesn’t have to end July 1st! #endthestigma 

_Replies 934_ _Retweets 6.3K_ _Likes 51K_

> > **cap** ✅ @manwithaplan 
> 
> rt
> 
> _Replies 54_ _Retweets 6.4K_ _Likes 65K_
> 
> > **I AM** ✅ @TonyStark 
> 
> rt
> 
> _Replies 87_ _Retweets 7.3K_ _Likes 103K_
> 
> > **Spidey** ✅ @sbiderman 
> 
> rt
> 
> _Replies 34_ _Retweets 1.4K_ _Likes 23K_
> 
> > **Natasha Romanov** ✅ @blackwidow 
> 
> rt
> 
> _Replies 76_ _Retweets 3.5K_ _Likes #5.4K_
> 
> > **James Rhodes** ✅ @WarMachine 
> 
> rt
> 
> _Replies 23_ _Retweets 854_ _Likes 4.5K_
> 
> > **Clint Spy the** ✅ @arrowguy 
> 
> rt
> 
> _Replies 74_ _Retweets 4.8K_ _Likes 6.5K_
> 
> > **The Winter** ✅ @barnes 
> 
> rt
> 
> _Replies 54_ _Retweets 435_ _Likes 5.6K_
> 
> > **Dr. Bruce Banner** ✅ @DrBanner
> 
> rt
> 
> _Replies 39_ _Retweets 1.3K_ _Likes 3.4K_
> 
> > **Falcon** ✅ @SamWilson 
> 
> rt
> 
> _Replies 54_ _Retweets 4.5K_ _Likes 4.3K_
> 
> > **friendly neighborhood** @deadpool 
> 
> The author wants to wish you a #happypridemonth 
> 
> _Replies 65_ _Retweets 3.4K_ _Likes 5.3K_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Everyone!!


End file.
